Jinmenju A Harry PotterYu Yu Hakusho Crossover
by RenkinShenjou
Summary: Lotsa Slash. You dont have to have heard of Yu Yu Hakusho to red - all important information will be provided. Enjoy!
1. Ring Of The Sinning Tree

A circle of men all clothed in black robes stood outside the entrance to one particular

cave. The cave is located in Mushiyori City in Japan, and is known to many as Demon's Door

Cave. It has been said that all who pass by the cave hear the tortured screams of a man

believed to be an evil demon. One man stepped forward from the circle, as if to lead them

forward. He was slightly taller than the rest, and walked with almost royal bearing.

"Master?" said one of the other robed figures nervously. "You would not have us go in

there, would you?"

"No, I brought you all the way to Japan from England to look at the pretty cave," the

leader said in a cold, sneering voice. "Yes we are going in the cave. I must observe something

for myself."

With that in mind, all the robed men stepped forward behind their master and began to

walk down the steeply inclined cave. Strange glowing plants lit the way to the relief of most,

although several of them decided to draw their wands anyway, and light them by softly saying,

"Lumos." The wands cast a very narrow beam of light, but were hardly necessary.

Finally, after several hours of trekking, the group came to a large circular room, which

was mainly taken up by a small lake. To the right side of the room stood a great tree, a hideous

tree, which seemed to almost have a foul grin upon its... face, if you could call it that. In fact,

the tree almost seemed to be laughing.

"So the rumors were true the," sneered the leader. "The Jimnenju. The Sinning Tree.

Lucius!"

"Yes, my, lord?" asked one of the cloaked men, stepping forward. He drew back his

black hood to reveal a mane of long white-blonde hair which went partway down his back.

"Have you any knowledge of herbology?" asked hte leader.

"No Lord Voldemort. Avery does, however."

Voldemort turned to face the one called Avery. "How does one go about releasing the

victim of a Jimnenju plant?"

"No living being has ever survived a Jimnenju, so all ideas are only-"

"Your best guess then," replied Voldemort swiftly, not giving Avery a chance to finish.

"The most well researched experts say that a Jimnenju's victim can be released by using

a 'riddikulus' charm and concentrating on a funny memory."

"Well, why are you all standing around? There is work to be done! Didn't you all hear

Avery?" Voldemort asked, drawing out his own wand. "Riddikulus!"


	2. Frozen Sleep

Harry woke up and looked around, attempting to identify his surroundings. Right, he

had gone back to the Weasley's after a few days at Privet Drive. The only reason he had gone

back to his muggle home was to make sure that his protection charm was recharged, not that it

would do much good anymore, not since Voldemort had the same charm He looked up at

Ron's sleeping face from the floor where he was staying.

Ron suddenly sat up (scaring the living daylights out of Harry in the process), and said,

"S'amatter, couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, its just a bit chilly down here," Harry replied. And it was true, he was quite

cold.

"You can come on up here if you want, mate," Ron said, somewhat tiredly. "I don't

mind so much."

"I couldn't take your bed," Harry said.

"No, come on up, we'll share it."

"You sure?"

"No problem."

So Harry got up and crawled into Ron's bed. It was still rather chilly, so Harry got

under the covers. Ron fell asleep quite quickly. Harry studied Ron's face closely now. He had

never noticed how beautiful it was until now. It would be so easy to kiss him...

Harry shook his head. What was he thinking! This was Ron Weasly, his best frind

since day 1 at Hogwarts. He couldn't just kiss him!

Well I'm still cold, Harry thought, so rather than kissing Ron, he settled for just

pulling himself closer and cuddling. This way, even if he wakes up, it won't be wierd. I mean,

if I went back onto the floor, he would be insulted, so I'm sure he wont mund if I just pull him a

little closer.. 

Harry soon fell asleep with Ron held in his arms. Unfortunately for Harry, however, it

was Ron who awoke first the next morning.

"Um, Harry..." he said, poking Harry slightly to wake him up. "Do you think we could

move just a little bit?" Harry had fallen asleep with his legs wrapped around Ron's, and his

arms interlocked around Ron's back. He had inadvertantly pushed Ron's shirt partway up,

exposing his shaven chest, upon which his head was resting. His mouth was placed over Ron's

right nipple, and Harry had inadvertantly been sucking on it gently for a few minutes now.

"Please?"

"Wha?" asked Harry, still groggy, not understanding what was going on. Then all of a

sudden, his head spapped up and he jumped away from Ron. "I'm so sorry, I can explain, well

not really, but I'm sorry anyway couldyoupleaseforgiveme!!!!???"

"Ummm..." Ron said slowly, buying time to translate exactly what Harry had just said

into comprehensible english. "Well of course I forgive you, mate," he said a few minutes later.

"SO tell me, did I taste good at least?"

"How do you want me to answer?" Harry asked, feeling quite strange to be on the

defensive for once.

"Truthfully," was Ron's answer.

"Truthfully?" Harry repeated. Well he had asked for it. "You tasted incredible, and

you were so warm and comforting. Oh, and don't worry, I didn't do anything else, I swear! I

didn't even kiss you."

"Ron blushed and looked away, while he muttered something under his breath.

"Could you say that again?" Harry asked.

"Nevermind," Ron said quickly, turning evn more red.

"No, really. Tell me," Harry replied.

"I said that its still pretty early if you want to do a little bit more."

"Are you... are you serious?"

"Well, yeah..., I mean why not? Right?"

Harry looked at Ron and tool a step forward, sliding his hands up the back of Ron's

shirt. "You're sure you dont mind?" Harry asked, stopping partway up with his hands on Ron's

shoulders.

"Harry, I really do want this. I've wanted this since probably the third year, since you

chased after me under the whomping willow when Sirius broke my leg and dragged me to the

shack. When you nearly killed Sisius for me, I saw you totally differently from how I used to. I

wanted you. I really wanted you, Harry," Ron replied, wrapping his hands around Harry's

waist. He leaned forward ever so slowly, until their lips just barely touched.

"I've wanted you since fourth year. Remember when we had that arguement during the

first task of the tri-wizard tounament and we weren't talking? I missed you so much, and when

we made up, I just wanted to kiss you, but I couldn't, not in front of everybody. I..."


	3. The legacy

"Oh, don't stop your speech on our account," came a voice from the door. Harry

looked up to see Fred and George Weasley, Ron's twin older brothers standing at the door.

"Looks like ickle Ronnikins has finally discovered the family legacy. Really, Ron, if you're

gunna make out with a guy, at least learn how to lock your door. We figured that out a looong

time ago."

"What, do you two..." Harry started to ask.

"Not me and George together, obviously,"said Fred.

"Unless you count those threesomes with Lee, of course," said George.

"Thats true," replied Fred.

Ron and Harry looked at Fed and George again, then back to each other, then back to

the twins. "Are you two serious?" asked Ron.

"Well yeah. Didn't you know that about ninety five percent of all Weasleys end up

liking ther guys at at least one point in their lives. Even Percy went out with a Ravenclaw boy in

his fourth year. We have their picture in our room. He was kinda cute actually."

"Percy?" Ron asked, astounded. "You serious?"

"You wanna see the picture?" asked Fred, completely serious.

"No, I believe you," Harry said, turning slightly red. He WANTED Ron. He really did. Could the twins just go away!?

"Yeah, we'll look at it later," Ron said.

"Of course. You're in the middle of something. Tell us when your done. And give us every juicy detail!" warned George.

"We will!" Harry promised, half shouting.

Taking the hint, the twins left, but not before taking the time to lock Ron's door.

"Where were we?" asked Harry, sweetly.

"Right about here," Ron said, leaning forward once again, and locking lips with Harry. The kiss seemed almost infinite. Never end, Harry thought. Please... 


	4. A First Time For Everything

As they say, there is a first time for everything. Harry (who was on the outside), leaned against Ron, pushing him onto the bed. Their lips were still closed, and Ron's tongue had begun to force its way into Harry's mouth. Harry embraced the action, and returned it. Still laying on top of Ron, reached over and tugged Ron's shirt up over his head. Ron blinked , and returned the favor by doing the same to Harry.

Harry felt it then. Ron's penis had begun to rise, and had slightly popped out of his pajama bottoms. Harry reached down, and to be fair, did the same to himself. Catching on, Ron completely removed his pants, and Harry did the same. They were now down to Boxers and socks.

"There's a first time for everything, I guess," Ron said, breathing heavily.

Harry reached down his hands once more, and put them into Ron's boxers. Ron grabbed Harry's hands and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"I have never been more sure of anything."

"Ok."

Harry's hands slid down Ron's thighs, thus pulling the boxers down as well. Ron reached around Harry's back and put his hands down Harry's boxers, gripping the cold flesh in his warm hands. Harry's ass was sooo cold, but Ron didn't care. He wanted it so much.

Not moments later, they found their way under the sheets, and they began to do something that neither one of them ever thought they would be doing. When they finished, the sheets were a mess, and both of them were very satisfied. They kissed once more, then put on their clothes for the day. After all, they had just slept together, why not change in the same room as well.

"Harry?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"Tonight, you wanna do it again?"

"What, sleep in the same beg, or have sex?"

"Both, preferably."

"Deal."

And so, the two of them went downstairs with big grins on their faces, and Fred and George intercepted them just before they reached the kitchen.

"So," George said, smugly.

"How was it?" asked Fred.

"Absolutely amazing," Ron said, gripping Harry's hand slightly. "Absolutely amazing."


End file.
